


Daddy Does it Best

by Bai_Marionette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Consensual Burns Markings, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Exhibition Reference, Infidelity, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor saliva kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Tongue Piercings, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Marionette/pseuds/Bai_Marionette
Summary: Jamie has a little thing for his mom's boyfriend.





	Daddy Does it Best

Born to a single mother and an absent father, Jamison thought that he had grown up well enough with a few ups and downs in his life.

Jamison Fawkes was not a perfect child but he was by no means a terrible one either. He did his chores, although sometimes he needed to be reminded. He was a brilliant student, although he would often get distracted in class or fidget in his seat. He remembered to get his mother a gift on her birthday and Mother’s day – conveniently, on the same day – and he’d try to stay on her good side. Jamie wasn’t a terrible son, maybe reckless and a picky eater – but his worse offense had to be when he broke the kitchen window at age eight or maybe when he had spat at his violin teacher at age ten, in either case he was a good boy with some bad tendencies. His recent bad streak?

Sleeping with his mother’s boyfriend.

It had started some maybe three months ago, their little random trysts – it had all started with a joke of playing footsie under the kitchen table before his mother set down the final plates or just prolonged touching in passing. The big guy, Mako, had probably thought it was an accident maybe the first time. But after the third or so slide up his thick leg, he had looked over from the window and caught a sight to behold. A little smiley tongue piercing that Jamie’s mother didn’t know about, a quick flick and a swipe across thin pink lips and then a mischievous little wink that came right after Jamie knew he had the older man’s attention.

 _Meet me after dinner_ , Jamie had mouthed and it had all been downhill from there.

Three months was all it had taken after that to fully get into the older man’s pants and frankly, Jamie was a little surprised that it hadn’t taken longer. Mako didn’t seem the hugely sexual type, more of the laid back grilling stepdad figure. But Jamie had found some old buried desires that his mother hadn’t even think to ask about, let alone discover on her own. While he knew that he should have felt bad for sleeping with his mother’s boyfriend – when he was down on his knees, flesh limbs catching goosebumps from the cool kitchen tile, drooling past the cock in his mouth, piercing massaging that one thick throbbing vein that made Mako fuck his face like how they both truly loved, all while his mother was just right upstairs, barely a few feet from the stairwell that could very easily carry the noise of their illicit tryst and expose them –

Well, it was hard to feel bad when he was feeling so good.  
And Mako made him feel so good.

Especially when the elder would go down on the younger, his tongue was built just like the rest of the giant – thick, muscled and always ready for the perfect time to show off. Like now – that tongue was lavishing down Jamie’s torso, sliding into every indent and crevice, pressing into larger and darker freckles, sucking into pale flesh before moving steadily down. Mako made oral sex into an almost unreal experience, Jamie’s mind in another dimension entirely, soft mewls falling off his mouth and drool escaping him as his eyes rolled behind his eyelids. Wide nose buried in blonde pubic curls, fluids and saliva dripping down his thick chin, slickening the stubble – when Mako kissed him suddenly, he could taste himself on the other’s tongue and a part of him hated it, but another part of him loved how dirty it was. He let that tongue explore his mouth, mix their spit and swallow his tongue as if the elder’s life depended on it – and then Mako pulled away, a thin bridge of saliva briefly connecting them together before Mako slurped it in, licked his thick lips and made Jamie feel like a piece of vulnerable meat to be devoured, before diving back between Jamie’s legs once more, renewing his efforts to drive the younger to the brink.

This time, Jamie’s legs were being locked behind Mako’s head for safekeeping, the two had learned early one that Jamie was too much of a thrasher to keep still for these kinds of things. So the younger was being held in place by huge hands swallowing up all of the space that his narrow hips provided, thick fingers making the beginnings of bruises into the skin that Jamie would secretly use in combination with the semi-healed cigarette burns that Mako had made a few days prior to stimulate himself for later masturbatory sessions when the elder was busy or not in the home.

That brilliant tongue would always stop before Jamie could finish, inner thighs nonetheless still painted with sticky fluids while the younger male tried to catch his breath and suppress the breathy giggles that threatened to overtake him and put him into a case of the hiccups. He heard the sound of the condom wrapper being opened and then felt a single finger slide down the crevice of his ass, giggle caught off guard and ending in a barely muffled moan.

“Already prepared for me?” Jamie felt himself suppress a hard shiver at that husky voice, feeling Mako lower his hips back to the bed whilst holding him forcefully in place. Jamie wouldn’t be going anywhere and he loved it, such casual shows of dominance and little ways of showing control in their trysts. Jamie swallowed a giggle behind a moan, feeling a second finger join the first inside of him, before prodding and pulling at the rim of his ass.

Jamie nodded fervently, voice nearly cracking as he responded, “Y-yes.”

It took a mere second for the younger male to realize his mistake but he didn’t bother correcting it, relishing in the sudden sharp slap and ripple of pain over his right ass cheek, pain that also sent a new flood of sticky liquid between his inner thighs. He had narrowly avoided biting his lip hard enough to bleed this time but he was sure it was gonna bruise by the end of this session. Another slap when Jamie had neglected to correct himself, then a third – fourth – Jamie lost count and let out a sudden, raspy shriek as he was tipped over an edge that he hadn’t even realized had been that close as a fresh coat of liquid coated his inner thighs. He took his time in coming down from his orgasm, knowing that his was not the end of the session – or at least, his first one.

“Color?” Mako asked.

Jamie went over the colors in his mind, decided he was okay and nodded, “G-green, daddy.”

There was a growl in response and Jamie felt a minor pulse of electricity go straight to his groin, grin back to stretching his face as he felt a hot cock bump against the back of his thigh as Mako dragged him closer. He could feel the anticipation quicken his heartrate as he felt that very same cock prod at his ass, he didn’t bother to brace himself, relishing in the painful stretch and squeezing down his insides on the intrusion. He felt more than heard Mako groan, thick hands gripping his hips so hard that the younger almost worried that he might shatter if Mako let him go.

“So good, so good to me,” Mako started and Jamie soaked up every ounce of praise, feeling it like a small current leading up to an even bigger wave. Every little bit inched him along, inching along like Mako was forcing inches inside of him. “Such a good boy, such a good boy for Daddy, Jamie…”

Jamie whimpered as the pace continued along slowly, building up the heat that Jamie had craved since their last tryst, steadily increasing as Mako seemed to focus on finding a good angle, Jamie growing impatient and about to voice himself but then- Jamie was roughly startled from his slight haze by suddenly feeling empty. Empty, then flipped over and onto his belly, legs pulled backwards and towards the ceiling.

The younger had barely blinked before he felt the mattress dip further and he was filled once more. He mewled, barking a laugh before a thick finger went to scratch under his chin and he made a delightful keen.

“Couldn’t pass up seein’ my favorite little boy’s sweet ass, now could I?” There was that voice again and Jamie bit back a whimper. The pace was much faster now and Mako was talking. Fuck, he was talking and he was fucking him faster and every thrust was hitting his insides so deeply and his words were just the right amount of sin that Jamie felt like it was gonna make him cum too soon.

“Now scream,” Mako said, a huge hand taking its familiar place around Jamie’s neck – just rubbing, only rubbing for now but not for long. “Scream like Daddy knows you really wanna.”

The blond didn’t need much more instruction, letting out all of the bitten back cries of pleasure as his ass was fucked so thoroughly that he felt tears spring to his eyes. His hips were starting to throb from aftershocks rippling through him and he could only draw out his own moans in response, doing his best not to buck up into the thrusts until Mako said so – _until Daddy said so_ , he mentally corrected himself. He let out a sudden high pitched shriek-turned-giggle at the thought, fingers threatening to leave holes in his bedsheets.

Chest heaving, air barely filling his lungs from their new position, Jamie struggled to remember all of the rules set in place. He was tempted to break a lesser rule or two to earn a spanking but then thought better of it. His mother would be back soon from her business trip, he couldn’t have injuries that would still be sensitive after a couple of hours. As much as he wanted to go all out tonight, it would have to wait – if only for a little while. He would just have to enjoy himself for the time being and ingrain every detail in his memory. With tear-brimmed eyes, straining his neck to look back at the beast of a man ramming his ass hard enough to nearly topple the blonde over, he wished that he could have this moment last forever.

Pleasure burning deep in his middle muddled the blond’s thoughts, trying to focus, moaning and struggling to hold onto the tight coil threatening to spiral out in his core. He was biting his tongue, worrying his lip between drooling onto his pillow and screaming to the heavens above him, thanking every one of his lucky stars that his mother had gotten a house in the countryside with few neighbors. He was on the very edge, on the precipice of that toe curling, mind numbing pleasure, he just needed a little more-

Mako ran a thick hand up Jamie’s back, eliciting a sudden shudder, before settling around Jamie’s neck, as he commanded, “Touch yourself. Touch yourself for Daddy.”

With all of the zeal of a man just wanting to throw himself completely into the sense of orgasm, Jamie took the arm not supporting most of his weight, thrusting it towards the leaking entrance between his legs, barking out a high pitched giggle before it was consumed by the moan that followed. He tried to start with a single digit inside, quickly rubbing at the bundle of nerves and feeling that delicious burn start to spread from his chest. His nipples pebbled underneath the air conditioned room, the sweat pouring out of his skin and off of Mako’s own person.  His own noises were rising in volume as he added a second digit alongside the first, tongue lolling out of his mouth like a magic carpet animation. He had already upgraded to three digits and was considering Mako to use his own fingers for this, just an excuse to cum already and finish himself off, make the pleasure climax and subside, when he twitched and he heard a husky laugh leaning closer to his ear.

Jamie whimpered and Mako’s chuckle continued, thrusts partially slowing down but increasing in force. Jamie felt more than heard those lips tsk him, that huge hand grasping a bit tighter on his throat as Mako chided, “Ah, there it is – just a little more, and-“

Mako suddenly pulled out almost completely, head of his cock catching on the rim of Jamie’s ass before diving back forward with a deep guttural laugh as he made a sudden tight grip on the blond’s throat. His air was briefly cut off, effectively choking and silencing him in one go. Jamie felt his eye roll back, insides squeezing down on all that Mako offered him as the elder groaned amidst his own climax. Jamie whimpered, feeling Mako fill the condom and milk out his release with shallow thrusts that didn’t help the burning fire underneath Jamie’s skin.

“Haven’t forgotten my little boy,” it had caught Jamie off-guard, still struggling to rub that final little bit out of himself so he could finish, when thick fingers nudged his lean ones aside and a single digit took the space of two. Two thick fingers later and Jamie felt much closer to orgasm, concentrating solely on that tight coil in his middle and pinching his eyes shut, nearly on the verge of crying.

“That’s it, cum for Daddy,” Mako said and Jamie wished he could. He was so close, _so close_ , and then he felt a sudden pinch on that front bundle of nerves. His vision went white and he didn’t even realize he was screaming, let alone squirting sticky fluids in between his legs as he was allowed to keep riding out his orgasm on Mako’s fingers. He whimpered, tear brimming over and spilling down his cheeks, as he heard Mako shush and pet him, “Be a good little boy and cum right on Daddy’s fingers, that’s it, good boy, Jamie. Such a good boy for Daddy.”

As the pleasure subsided and the tingles receded to nothing, Jamie felt more of his usual demeanor come back. Mako was pulling out and tying a knot in the condom while the younger simply let his face be enveloped by the pillow. The mattress dipped as Mako laid down on the bed and took up the blond in his arms, “You good?”

Jamie gave a weak laugh in reply, voice raspy and screamed out.  
Mako chuckled.

:::

As per the way of things, Jamie’s mother did come home from her business trip. Tired but feeling majorly accomplished, she had opted to skip out on dinner and go straight to bed. She gave Mako a kiss on the lips, something that Jamie deliberately ignored in favor of pretending to look at his phone at some nonsensical meme or something on social media. When his mother came to kiss his cheek, he rose carefully from his seat to pointedly make an effort to kiss her cheek back and give her a hug – while his mother couldn’t see his face, he winked at Mako, showing off his tongue piercing as he licked his lips.

When she pulled away, he sat back down, smiling all the while that wouldn’t let his mother know anything and she ruffled his hair before going to bed. Turning back in his seat, he pointedly went back to his phone as if nothing was wrong, deliberately ignoring how Mako had bit his lip and turned away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> //projects myself and all of my dirty kinks at my dirty trash child  
> yes good, this is v good


End file.
